Kagome's Fate
by Riho-Demon Princess
Summary: Kagome finds out a new character is awakening her from her deep sleep, when Kagome awakens she fallows Inu Yasha around who is worried about. But...something is wrong with Kagome...what?
1. Part 1

Kagome's fate Part 1 By Riho_Demon Princess  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been a long time sence Kagome met Inu Yasha. Though every night she has a dream about someone destroying the Shiko no Tama. She wakes up wondering what was that...  
  
Kagome rolled around on the tatami as she woke up. "Inu Yasha!!" Kagome held her head as Inu Yasha got up. "Ugh..what now..?" Inu Yasha turned to Kagome as he strachted his head. "I had that dream again....that guy destroyed the jewel....then..you.." Kagome also turned to Inu Yasha. "Me? HA! No one can destroy me....good night...." Inu Yasha pulled the blanket over him as Kagome's eyes looked down worried. "...Something's comeing and wants the jewel AND Inu Yasha gone...what am I to do..." Kagome thought as she looked at Inu Yasha sleeping and she went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning Shippou woke Kagome up. "Kagome! Kagome!!" Shippou shook her as her eyes opened slightly. "What...." Kagome said with a yawn. "Come on, lets go take a bath!!" Shippou said with a smile. "You woke me up just for that.....hmm...a bath sounds nice though...ok!" Kagome got up as Shippou pranced around with joy as they went to the spring out back. Shippou jumped in as he swam around, then Kagome slowly got in still tired. "where did Inu Yasha go...?" Kagome asked. "Oh he went out with Miroku and Sango, he said he'll be back though..." Shippou smiled as he splashed the water around. "Oh ok, just makeing sure." Kagome put back against a rock and sighed. "Kagome?! Shippou!!" A voice yelled from inside. "Inu Yasha's back!!" Kagome got out grabbin a towel. "Inu Yasha! Im out here!" Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha came out. "We have to leave now....Sesshoumaru and some other guy is in town!!" He yelled as Kagome gasped and grabbed Shippou. "Get dressed Shippou...." Kagome said putting on her clothes as Shippou nodded and got dressed also. "Come on lets go!" Inu Grabbed Kagome as Shippou jumped onto her back. "Hurry!" Sango was on her fire cat and so was Miroku. Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippou got on and the fire cat jumped away as Sesshoumaru and the guy who had black hair spotted them. "There she is...and Inu Yasha got to her first..." The man with black hair said as his eyes grew red. "I'll take care of Inu Yasha...the jewel will be with the girl...." Sesshoumaru glared as he and the man jumped from house to house chaseing after Inu Yasha and his gang. " Damnit...why dosn't he leave us alone...I forgot the jewel is now together...SANGO MAKE THIS THING GO FASTER!!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "GOT IT!" Sango yelled back as the fire cat went faster. "MAHU GEN!!" The man with black hair fired a huge ice ball at the running fire cat. "Oh no!" Kagome's eyes widen as she slipped with Shippou on her back. "AHH!!" Shippou yelled as Inu Yasha turned around. "Kagome! Shippou!!" Inu yasha jumped off the fire cat as Sesshoumaru jumped infront of him blocking him from Kagome and Shippou. "Inu Yasha...we meet again..." Sesshoumaru said with a glare. "Why don't you leave us alone!!! HA!" Inu Yasha pulled out his sword and it turned into a huge sword. "Let me threw...Sesshoumaru..." Inu yasha glared back as Kagome got up. "Shippou! Are you alright?" Kagome picked up Shippou. "Kagome..." The man with black hair jumped infront of Kagome. "Remember me....?" He smirked. "No...that...that voice...YOUR THE ONE FROM MY DREAM!!!" Kagome gasped as she got up holding Shippou in her arms. "That's right...I am...Mitaiyo...come...." He raised his hand as Shippou was picked out of her arms and throwen into some hay. He pointed his finger to Kagome as she was lifted from the ground. "Huh?! INU YASHA!!!" Kagome screamed as her eyes turned blank. Mitaiyo pulled his hand to himself as Kagome went to his arms. "That's a good girl...Sesshoumaru...I have what I want...lets go..." He said as he looked down and saw the jewel round her neck. Sesshoumaru pushed Inu Yasha off of his staff as Inu Yasha dropped his sword and it went back to the rusty one. "And the jewel..?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes.." Mitaiyo said as Sesshoumaru glared down at Inu Yasha. "Ugh...KAGOME!!!" Inu Yasha got up as Sesshoumaru and Mitaiyo dissappered. "..Kagome...." Inu Yasha staried at where they where just then.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part 2

Kagome's Fate part 2 By Riho-Demon Princess  
  
Inu Yasha sat down on a rock as Shippou, Sango, and Miroku were over by some times trying to pick up where Sesshoumaru and Mitaiyo went off with Kagome, and the Shiko no Tama. "I'm sure they went this way..." Sango said as Miroku walked over to Sango and looked. "That way? But...thats toward the dark forest...." Miroku said weeping. "Ugh...You scardy cat! It's not that dark in there!!!" Sango yelled as Miroku grinned. "I know...and its the perfect place for us....a very perfect place...heh heh..." He smiled evily as Sango jumped back. "Uh.....Miroku.....I don't think so...." Sango said scratching her head. "Heh heh heh..." Miroku appeared in th back of her and grabbed her ass. "AHHH MIROKU!!!!!" Sango turned around and slapped him hard. "Ouch.....that hurt you know.." Miroku grinned. Inu Yasha sighed at Sango and Miroku. "How am I suppose to get to Kagome if Sango and Miroku are flirting again...ugh...." Inu Yasha sighed again as Shippou was sniffing the air. "They went this way!!" Shippou yelled as he bounced around with happyiness. "What?" Inu Yasha got up as he ran over to Shippou. "I can smell Kagomes Shampoo!" Shippou smiled. "Her....Shampoo?!" Inu Yasha twitched his eye as Sango and Miroku stopped and ran over to where Inu Yasha was. "....did....you...find the..way?" Sango asked running out of breath running from Miroku. "I..guess they..did...." Miroku fell to the ground grasping for air. "God damn you run fast....." Miroku smiled grasping for the air. "Of course...I do...."Sango smiled as Inu Yasha's ears pirked and saw a castle. "Huh? I...just saw a castle....but.." He looks around as its all forest around him." Theres no castle here...." Inu Yasha said as he was confused. "Hu?" Shippou looked around. "I don't see no castle...ahh Im confused!!" Shippou said as he jumped onto Inu Yashas shoulder. "Let's go..." Inu Yasha said as they gang went towards the derection of where Kagome went.  
  
Kagome woke up on a bed as she looked around holding her head. "agh...where am I?" Kagome asked as a shadow came out wear an ape suit. Kagome's eyes widen as she backed up on the bed. ".Na...naraku!!!" Kagome gasped. "Yes my dear Kagome....I have been giving you those dreams of Mitaiyo....he is my puppet...i don't care much for women..but your the first I do care about...heh" Naraku stood up as he took off his ape suit. His long black hair swaed, as his red eyes gleamed to Kagome's eyes. "...and yoru finally mine." He smirked. "Inu Yasha will kick your butt!!" Kagome yelled at him. "HA! Inu Yasha is a fool...he dosn't know where this castle is....he'll never find you, and plus I have his brother, Sesshoumaru, to take care of him." Naraku walked around to the other side of the bed. Kagome held a pellow close to herself. "S..stay away!" Kagome glared at him. "No...I can't do that...." He got onto the bed grabbing Kagomes face with his hand. "Your the first beautiful Princess I ever saw...." He leaned down and kissed Kagome. Kagome's eyes widen as she coudn't let go. Her eyes faded, as they where blank. He let go and smiled as Kagome fainted onto the bed. "Go to sleep my little princess....a long day comes ahead of you tomarrow..." Naraku smiled as he dissappeared.  
  
(bah..o.o;; Im sorry for the short storys...Im working on a other fanfic.....gomen nasai...domo arigato, for reading my story! Ja ne!) 


	3. Part 3

Kagome's Fate Part 3 By Riho-Demon Princess  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was still worried about Kagome, so was Shippou. Miroku and Sango were too, but they where confused where to go.  
  
"No they went this way!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"No...they went that way..aren't I Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No....they went that way...." Inu Yasha pointed to the a road as a castle was atop a mountain.  
  
"Hic....that..high...?" Sango gasped as it was dark above the castle.  
  
"Are you afraid now?" Miroku asked laughing under neithe his breath.  
  
"Stop it you two....we need to get Kagome back..." Inu Yasha glared at the castle as they started walking.  
  
Kagome slept for a few hours as she woke up she didn't know who she was. Her eyes were blank as she looked out the window.  
  
"Kagome...are you awake?" Naraku came in as he saw her at the window." I see you are....how are you?" He asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha....." Kagome said with an angry tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes...Inu Yasha is your enemy...you must destroy him..." Naraku said smileing evily.  
  
"I must kill him..." Kagome turned around as her eyes glowed blood red.  
  
"hehehe...my sweet Princess you have awakened from your sleep..." Naraku bowed as Kagome walked over to him and bent down.  
  
"Naraku..I thank you for bringing me back..." Kagome closed her eyes as there lips met once more. Naraku's Eyes widen. There lips parted.  
  
"Your so very welcome...Princess." Naraku said smiling once more.  
  
"The Shiko no Tama....where is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru has..." Naraku said getting up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?...I want to see him..." Kagome said glareing at the ground.  
  
"Yes.." Naraku dissappeared.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...Princess Kikyo wants the Shiko no Tama...." Naraku said as Sesshoumaru turned around.  
  
"She has awakened?..yes..."Sesshoumaru walked out of the room as he walked down the hall with Naraku. Mitaiyo watched the gracefuly.  
  
"what are they planing...?" Mitaiyo thought to himself.  
  
"Princess Kikyo...I have your jewel..." Sesshoumaru bowed as she turned around and her hair has growen out.  
  
"Good..." She smiled and walked to Sesshoumaru and took the jewel out of his hand.  
  
"Now...I must kill Inu Yasha..."Kikyo held the jewel tight in her hands as she took it and put it around her neck. Kikyo walked out into the hall and into a other room. She picked up her bow and arrows. She turned around and she smiled dissappearing.  
  
"Inu Yasha....please....slow down...I can't keep up..." Sango fell to the ground as Shippou jumped to her.  
  
"Here...you need some water..." He took out a little water jug and Sango drank some of it.  
  
"Thank you Shippou." She got back up as they reached half way up. Suddenly the wind was picking up, then there was a mini tornado.  
  
"Inu Yasha...you must die..." Kikyo smiled as her eyes glowed blood red again.  
  
"Kikyo?!" Inu Yasha gasped as Sesshoumaru and Naraku where at her side. Mitaiyo appeared behind them.  
  
"What are you doing Princess Kikyo?!" Mitaiyo yelled out.  
  
"Mitaiyo...you have brung me here...why are you questioning me?" Kikyo asked as Mitaiyo bowwed."Thats better...Inu Yasha...are you preparred to die?" Kikyo turned to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!Wait....she said he brought her here...and Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo...KAGOME!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled as Kikyo smiled.  
  
"I am not Kagome anymore...I am Princess Kikyo...and you shall perish under my feet...." Kikyo giggled evily.  
  
"Your not like this.....ugh...." Inu Yasha glared at her as he turned into his half demon form. "Now give me back Kagome....or else..." Inu Yasha held out his sword that has turned into his light sword.  
  
"Or else what, Inu Yasha? Going to betraie me again?!" Kikyo said angerly as she held out an arrow. "I shall end this now....!!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
(there is that a better chapter or what? Anyways, thank you for reading this far! Chapter 4 will be up soon, so old your cravings! ^_~  
  
~Riho) 


End file.
